


Party Favor

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to party, but he also wants a party favor of sorts to come back with him and Lex to their hotel room. The club that they’re at has plenty of options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

“Aren’t you getting a little too old to throw these birthday parties?” Lex Luthor says as he watches Bruce take a sip of his drink and lean back in their shared booth in the VIP section. “You’re turning thirty-five, old man; I’d think that you’d want more than to go slumming at a club like this.” Lex scrubs a hand over his scalp and gives the nightclub a quick once-over, green eyes narrowing due to the flashing lights. “Most of the people here are barely in their twenties.”

Bruce smiles and in the rapid-fire flicker of the lights above their heads, the expression looks predatory and sharp. “I know,” Bruce says, leering openly as a scantily clad waiter walks by their table with an empty tray balanced on one hand. “Where else could we have gone?”

Lex rolls his eyes. “Any place where half the dancers don’t have fake IDs,” he says in response, curling his lip at the thought. “Why couldn’t you have had your party somewhere like the Velvet Room?” Lex gestures at his long-abandoned drink --something blue and frothy bought by a young woman at the bar-- and frowns. “I want a  _real_  drink.”

“You complain so much,” Bruce says, still smiling, “If you want to go back to the hotel so badly, I won’t stop you.” He pauses to suck down some more of his drink and then he licks his lips, making the gesture slow and sensual. “But I thought you wanted to celebrate with me… You can’t do that if you’re in our room getting drunk off of old scotch by yourself.”

The flicker of Bruce’s pink tongue sliding wetly over his bottom lip makes Lex have to fight against his desire. He knows exactly what Bruce can do with that tongue of his and the memory of what they got up to in college sends a slow heat burning through his body. “Don’t look at me like that,” Lex orders, a thin waver in his voice underscoring the message in his words. “I’m not going to stay here and watch you party with  _children_.”

It’s Bruce’s turn to roll his eyes and he doesn’t bother to hide it. “You’ve dated people in their twenties before,” he points out, “Wasn’t Lana in her twenties when you dated her?”

“And she tried to  _kill_  me,” Lex says with more than a hint of snarl in his voice, “You do remember that, don’t you? Nothing good comes out of dating people who were toddlers when we were at college.” Lex leans back and very carefully meets Bruce’s deep blue gaze. “If you want a party, we can go back to the hotel right now.” Lex brushes his fingers over the collar of his sleek silk shirt and makes the gesture a promise. “I promise, it’s  _not_  to get drunk on good scotch.”

Bruce laughs long and loud and tosses his head back against the top of the padded both. “Are you resorting to mere bribery, Lex?” Bruce says once he’s finished laughing and the other people in the VIP area have turned away from them. “We see each other every two weeks. I already know what you look like spread out on a hotel bed.”

Lex… doesn’t blush. “So you want to bring back a party favor,” he says, sounding the words out carefully as though he wants to make sure that Bruce knows what he is saying in that rumbling voice and slick Gotham accent. “You want to bring someone who’s barely legal back to the hotel room so that you can fuck them.”

“No,” Bruce replies with a shake of his head, “So  _we_  can fuck them. We did this all the time back when we were in college.” Bruce leans forward, bracing his elbows on the round table between them so that Lex has no chance of looking away. “What’s the difference now?”

Before Lex can answer Bruce with a clipped response, a shadow blocks the light from the rest of the club and he looks up into a smiling face framed with dark hair.

“Can I get you anything else to drink,” the waiter asks as he pulls a notepad from one of the pockets in the black apron wrapped around his waist. “If the cocktail wasn’t to your liking, I can get the bartender to make something else, Mister Wayne.”

Bruce bares his teeth in a smile that’s more primal than anything and looks up at the waiter standing with an expectant tilt to his head. “I don’t need anything else to drink,” Bruce says just loudly enough to be heard over the music playing overhead, “But I think I’d like to get your name.” He lets his gaze slide up and down the length of the young man’s body and it doesn’t take a mind reader to know what he’s thinking about. “What time do you get off?”

The waiter smiles and pushes a bit of dark hair behind one ear. Bruce already charms him and Lex can read all of the signs as though they’re written on the young man’s smooth skin. If Bruce does this properly--

“I’m Dick,” the waiter says with a quick glance at Lex from underneath his eyelashes. “I get off in a little over an hour, but--” He looks down at the table. “Everyone here knows that it’s your birthday, Sir; you could have anyone that you wanted for the night.” The young man starts to worry his bottom lip between his teeth and the visible sign of nervousness is rather endearing even to Lex’s critical gaze. “You already have  _Lex Luthor_.”

Bruce shakes his head, still smiling. “I want you,” he says in a firm tone, “I have since you brought us our drinks earlier. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, but I couldn’t keep it to myself.”

Dick bites at his bottom lip again and looks back and forth between Bruce and Lex. “Will you still be here in an hour?”

“We’ll be here as long as we need to be,” Bruce says, “And don’t worry, whatever you decide, I promise that I won’t make things difficult for you.” Bruce smiles and then watches as Dick nods his head before he makes a quick escape, darting off into the crowd of dancing people. “Do you think that I scared him off, Lex?”

Lex takes his time answering. “He’s nervous,” Lex says, “But not scared. I think he’ll show up before the club closes.” Lex starts to tap his fingers over the top of the table and he doesn’t quite meet Bruce’s eyes this time around. “I have to admit, your taste isn’t  _completely_  terrible.”

Bruce laughs again. He reaches for his drink, drains it in a quick gulping motion that makes his adam’s apple bob, and then licks his lips. “I’m glad to hear that I can meet your exacting standards, Lex,” Bruce says, “If he comes back with us, are you planning on joining in or should I expect you to make yourself at home with a glass of liquor?”

Bruce delivers the question in a neutral tone, but Lex has had  _years_  to learn to read his best friend like a book. He doesn’t miss the way that Bruce looks at him as though he’s dreading the worst. Lex could make Bruce sweat a little and in fact, he  _wants_ to, but he chooses to take things easy on the other man.

“That depends on your new friend, doesn’t it?”


End file.
